Brave Frontier Fanfiction: A Shining Love In A Knight's Heart
by 5t0ry t3ll3r
Summary: come child, this old story teller comes again to tell you another story...we all know Xenon and Estia, and some of us say they both loved each other...then what? be excited because i was the last to know their tales, and now you'll know their tales


Heyo guys, Xenon and Estia is here!

i want you to tell me what experience you had when you encounter these couple in the review box...cause that'll be fun!

i'm writing Karl and Seria now, so Sir Steve's tale have to wait

**If you're under 12 or 13, please appreciate this by not reading it, it kinda ruins your childhood, i don't wanna ruin your childhood**

**i don't own BF and its characters...of course duh!**

shall we begin?

* * *

HURAH!

chop.

and there it is, remaining past of Xenon and Estia is defeated, with an unknown summoner's help

"Xenon...we did it!"

"yes my princess, we did it"

"i shall be going then"

"thank you summoner, we will always remember your kindness"

"we shall meet again"

waving hands, Xenon and Estia soon were seperated from the summoner's group

"Xenon"

"yes my princess"

"finally...we are here again"

"it is your highness, shall we go home? to our castle?"

"i miss papa, i hope he's ok"

"we shall start soon then"

with no further thoughts, Xenon and Estia marches to Elysia, their home...or was

when they were there, all they see...rubbles, ruins and monsters...

the wind that they used to feel, is colder than usual

the market they once walked, were now ruins with nothing but a mess

the ground that they walk is now covered in moss, wild grasses

but nothing shocks the princess more...than a grave of her own father

"here lies the noble and loved Elysian king"

"no...no way..." tears started to roll from her eyes, hands squeezed her own legs, and regrets that makes her ill

"princess...the king died in his country...there's no better honor than dying with his own people"

"but...where was i when he's dead?!"

"you obeyed your father's order"

"and now he's here!"

"it's ok princess, i-"

no matter how strong a girl, she's still a girl who needs protection, Estia knew her actions were right, but she wasn't there when her father died, making her to feel bad as a child. She soon holds Xenon's arm as tight as she can, the only person she has...and will be the only person, is Xenon

Xenon couldn't do much, but to slowly pat her shoulders to comfort her, making her a shoulder to cry on. he's ready to follow her orders, and only hers, this is the oath that he made with the king

"rest in peace my king, your orders are absolute"

it take some time, until the sun almost sets, and Xenon realized that the night will make their condition to be worse

"princess Estia, your Highness"

"..." Estia is sleeping soundly, after the tears she cried, she's too tired perhaps

Xenon knew he should find a place to shelter for Estia, with blade on his right arms and Estia on his left hands, he smiled and said

"just like old times huh princess"

Xenon easily bashes his way through the castle, and to Estia's room, where of course is dusty and many cobwebs, Xenon soon made Estia's bed with patience and then gently put her on the bed

and you think he sleeps? no, he guards the room until morning

"Xenon..." Estia woke up to find out he's standing beside her

"yes my princess?"

"are you...guarding for the whole night?"

"it's my duty to protect you my princess"

Estia felt terrible after what she had done while Xenon is guarding

"Xenon...sleep at my bed" an order that surprised Xenon

"b-but my lady, i'm not worthy-"

"that's an order" Estia cut

with no further question, Xenon throw himself to the bed and fall asleep right away.

"Xenon...does he really have to do this to me? *sigh* he see me as a princess...not a girl"

Estia walked around her room for awhile, and decided to take some of her things out to remember some of her lost memories

when Estia is cleaning her dressers, a small book fell, she picked it up

"my diary" written on the cover

wait...this is the book i wrote when i was 5!

good opportunity! i liked Xenon but since the curse, i forgot everything, almost everything

let's see...

Estia slowly openned the pages that seem to be old

* * *

day 1

dear diary!

i get a diary from papa! i'm so excited! now i can talk and draw here!

(and it seems i drew the diary here...let's move on...)

day 2

dear diary,

i got a candy from mister Seth! the candy shopkeeper, i get it while i'm just looking at his candies...But he immediately gave it to me

(oh uncle Seth! i remember him! next page...)

day 3

dear diary!

i walk to papa's room but heard someone said to my papa an orphan will save me from devastation...i wonder who and how? oh well, gotta go to mister Seth again!

(oh my...next page)

day 4

dear diary!

i get a very big bread from mister Santino, he has a big mustache, and his bread is delicious!

(next...page...)

day 5

dear diary!

papa found me when mister Seth give me a lot of candies! he pay uncle Seth, and then he scolded me...i hate papa!

(good parenting papa...good parenting, next page)

day 6

dear diary...

i'm so bored...i'm punished for the things that mister Santino and Seth gave me...i'm so bored!

(i draw good in every pages...i am kinda a good drawer huh? next page)

day 7

dear diary!

i escaped from the castle and got so many food and sweets from mister Martini, uncle Seth and Santino...it's fun!

(and here i draw bread and sweets...)

day 8

dear diary!

papa found out how i escaped! all because my brother Gorthius! he saw me yesterday and tell papa immediately! oh i hate brother Gorthius!

(ah brother...i remember...)

day 9

dear diary...

i'm so bored again! this time papa hired a guard to look at me! whenever i try to go out he will pick me up and put me in the room again!

(…next)

day 10

dear diary!

this morning another kid same as my age came into my room, he say his name is Xenon. yay! i get a friend, and he's fun!

(Xenon? interesting!)

day 11

dear diary!

today Xenon is mean! he steal my toy and run away from me! i tell papa about this but he only laugh and laugh! i'm so sad that i cried!

Estia looked directly to Xenon who fell asleep on her bed, she stood up and slowly walks towards him, when she's there, she give him a pinch on the face, waking him up

surprised by the "attack" he hop out of the bed and on his feet

"yes! my lady! is there any problem?"

"no. go back to sleep" Estia said in a cold tone

"yes my lady...?" feeling awkward and weird he fall asleep again right away

"let's continue"

day 12

dear diary!

i'm so glad that Xenon actually save me! the toy he stole is actually a poison to kill papa! he said he's sorry and he gave me his necklace, yay! i got a necklace!

Estia paused in a while, guilt overwhelmed her after what she did to Xenon, but most of all, she finally know why there's this little necklace around her neck

next page shall we?

day 13

dear diary!

today i see Xenon is eating some sweet potato, i want some from him, but he refused! i cried and run away from him! i hate him! he's the first to deny me!

(Xenon...i'm so sorry...next page)

day 14

dear diary!

Xenon said his apologies and promise me to take me on adventures! i'm going to draw the map here!

(wow...Elysian dark forest?)

day 15

dear diary!

we got trapped in the forest, Xenon shared all his food to me, but he didn't eat a bit! he said he'll protect me from harms...i am scared

day 16

dear diary!

we finally got out and Xenon can't really walk, he's too hungry he said, and papa is so mad at him! he tried to punish him! so i rush to take Xenon and bring him to my room, i gave him all the candies i hide. papa is so mean!

day 17

dear diary...

i didn't see Xenon today...i'm bored...where's he?

day 18

dear diary!

Xenon is now in training to be the finest knight he said, and he skipped a training just to play with me! yay! i'm so happy!

day 19

dear diary!

Xenon brought me to the hills where i can see sunset! it's very beautiful! and Xenon kissed my cheek here, i love Xenon!

(*blushes*)

day 20

dear diary...

Xenon get caught skipping training...so he's in extra training...yesterday he said he'll guard me forever, but where is he?

she closes her diary to save some for later, then she look at Xenon beside her, smiled and slowly kissed his cheeks

"that's for kissing my cheek"

feeling tired for reading she lay herself beside Xenon and in a couple of minutes, fell asleep

"some beauty sleep shall do"

* * *

mmm...

oh my...i haven't slept for 2 days and now i feel so good...

i don't really need sleep actually, the knight's training already made me a piece of fighter

*stretch* aah...i feel good

umm...wait, i touched something, something soft

a bun? bread! this must be it

i try to look at my hands, there are 2 buns and i'm holding one of them!

Princess must be hungry! i shall take one of them and give it to her!

eh? why is the bun...i can't move it! i tried to pull, and the bun is still there, not moving...somehow it's glued to the table

i try to close my eyes and decided to pull with all my strength when i openned my eyes

but...when i openned my eyes...the bun is gone...all i see is Estia sleeping beside me, and the bun i dreamed is her...chest

oh geez, i'm doomed

"ah Xenon, you can't do that!"

i know i'm in grave danger, so i hop out of the bed and kneel on my knees and apologize

"i'm sorry your Highness!"

"..."

eh?

i look up to her, and found out that she's still asleep

umm...reactions! that must be it!

anyway, i must scavenge this room for food...but what am i expecting from Princess's room?

so i do nothing until Estia woke up

"mhhmm..."

i gulped a bit, try to hope and pray she didn't remember what i did to her

"Xenon?"

"ye..yes! my lady!"

"shall we...search for food i'm...kinda hungry?"

"oh! certainly, princess!"

"um...perhaps some buns shall do?"

darn it, i'm dead!

"i'm truly sorry princess!" giving a bow to her

"huh? sorry? why?"

wait...she still didn't knew it?

"why Xenon?"

"um...because...because..."

"yes?"

"because...i...dreamed about...and you...and..."

i don't really have the guts to say it...really, i really can't...that is all i say in front of her

but some moments later, i feel weird, why is the princess is quiet?

i raise my head...to find that she is lookin at me, with a warm smile, red blushes and half closed eyes...not glaring nor staring, but comforting, her eyes makes me feel calm again and again...

both of us keeps looking at each other for like...2 minutes until she breaks her eye contact

"um...is that so...shall we...find something then? it's noon"

"uh? oh! yes, certainly"

"but...would you mind to have it like us before? both of us as a team?"

"certainly!"

i kneel down to let her to be able to sit on one of my shoulders, after we're ready, we set off to search for precious food.

but we don't find much beneath the rubbles, but loaves of bread and some bottle of milk should let us stay longer. and i found something interesting, beer...Elysian black beer...it's famous throughout the grand gaia and elgaia, and especially famous to our knights, the king kindly distributes us for free, so every night and we got ourselves a sip from it, believe me, you'll love it, but it's kinda strong though.

the monsters aren't tough, they're weak...some slash from me, or a smash from Estia should do it...it was fun, both of us enjoyed it, until it's too dark for us to fight and we decided to enjoy our meal.

and when we arrived back at the castle...

"Princess, what would you like to eat?"

"umm...what would you like?"

"um...i am not allowed to make decisions your highness, i shall follow your decisions"

suddenly, i felt a chill to my bones, and when i see her face...the eyebrows curved downward, , her cheeks toughen up a little. her face are annoyed and kinda angry, i can feel it

"Xenon..."

"yes my princess!"

"who am i to you?"

"Princess of the Elysian my lady"

"what about our childhood friendship?"

"...i'm just a Knight ordered to protect you my lady"

"you said i am your motivation to be stronger!" she's putting her hands on her waist

...did i answer it wrong?

"of course! if i am weak, i can't protect you!"

a moment passed between us, her eyes turned watery, and she's start sniffing...is she crying?

"princess? is th-"

"make your choice..."

"yes?"

"make your choice of food"

"but-"

"that's an order"

princess...why?what happened to you? i don't get her

but an order is still an order

umm...

"perhaps gaia sugar bread first?"

"very well, we'll eat that on my balcony"

"yes my lady"

we brought some small table and put our food and beverage there, and who knows the moon is shining so round, and big? so big that you feel you can touch it...so white and bright...and so beautiful, just like princess...

i stand behind her and keep my distance from Princess to let her enjoy the view alone and uninterrupted, that's of course a knight's must

"Xenon..."

"yes my lady?"

"come forth"

i take a step closer to princess

"embrace me"

?!

"but...princess- i am"

"that's an order"

i take a deep breathe and stretch my hands out to her...my heart is pounding, my hands are shaking, and finally embraced her, putting my hands on her stomach

i swear the king wants my hide if he sees this.

"the moon...it's beautiful is it?"

"yes, just like you my lady"

she looked at me for a while and i finally realized something what i said

i should not have said that...i should not have said that

"Xenon...i want you to be honest to me"

"y..yye..yes my lady"

"do you have someone else in your heart besides me?"

"um...the king and father Learyl"

"no...i mean girls, any girls"

"of course not! only you in my heart"

and again she looked at me, but this time with a very red face

i should not have said that...i really shouldn't said that

I'll say my head won't even calm the king if he was here

what would have happen to me if he was here?

"...Xe..Xenon..."

"yy..ye...yes my lady!"

"call me Estia!"

"but princess?!"

"that'a an order!"

"but princ-" she pinched my hand before i even finish

"but pri- i mean Estia? why?"

"you called me Estia when we're kids"

"but...but-"

"have you ever be honest to me before?"

"i..." i suddenly remember what happenned this morning

"have you ever see me as a girl?"

"you are a girl?"

she release my hands from her and turn herself facing me and step closer to my face

"please Xenon...be honest to me"

oh nooo did she knew? i mean i'm dead right now if i tell her...but...

"ok princess...i...need to confess something"

her eyes brightens and her smile appears, she puts her hands together

to calm her herself

"actually i..."

"..."

"i..." i closed my eyes tightly

"..."

"i accidently...touched your chest this morning"

like a glass fell from height, her face changed again, she curved her eyebrows, her eyes turned watery and her smile turned to frown

she raises both of her hands and pinch me in the cheeks, and then pull it downwards...it hurts! i'd rather have a slash than a pinch!

"i'm going to continue to eat"

"ye...yes prin-" she clears her throat before i finishes my sentences

"i mean, Estia"

"join me"

"but Estia?" wow, that felt weird...

"that's...an order"

"yes...Estia"

a moment passed, only the sound of chewing bread and drinking milk could be heard, since i confessed to her, she didn't speak to me for a while and just keep eating emotionless.

but i feel weight has been lifted off from me after the confession...but guilt adds the weight more

i take out the black beer i found on the rubbles, i pull the cork off and take a sniff into it, nothing really beats an old untouched black beer...this beer really brings back memory

i usually can drink 3 bottles of these but since i worry princess's safety, i'll just drink 1

"Xenon? what are you drinking?"

"oh, this? Elysian black beer"

"oh that beer, papa won't even let me try it"

of course duh, you're a princess

"can i have sip?"

"umm...it may not be a good idea"

"just a sip?"

"it's very hard Estia...you'll get drunk instantly!"

"pleasseee, i've always wanted to try it"

"but..."

she looked at me with puppy eyes

"fine...a sip can't hurt" i pour some to a small cup and lend it to her

she gulp it once, nothing happenned, second, she's a little bit dizzy, and third, she's on the ground unconscious

panicked, i rush to her side and shake her fiercely to wake her up, calling her name and checking her conditions

and at last, after a couple of more shakes, she finally openned her eyes

"thank goodness" i say

"that will be the first and the last, ok Estia?"

"...mmmm..."

"Estia?"

"Xeeeeenooooonnnnn...mhehehehehehe"

"Estia...you're scaring me, come on"

"Xenoonn...XENON!" she tackled me to the ground and land above me while saying so

"Estia!? you're drunk! stay conscious!"

"drunk...? hmmm...am i drunk?...mmmm does it matters?"

"Estia?!"

"why...what matters is...you're handsome...so handsome...mnnmmmm"

she rests her head on my chest which is armored

"ah...your skin is cold"

and then she take a long sniff on my neck

"sweat and smelly...but manly...hehehee"

i try to grab her arms and shake her once again to let her to be conscious, but her hands are fast, she pressed my arms against the floor before i can even touch hers

"such a naughty boy Xenon...naughty!"

"Estia...it's mid-"

"naughty! you shouldn't speak before i punishes you first!"

"Estia!"

"naaaugh...you touched my chest before...right?"

"it's! it's not on pur-"

"purpose or not...you touched it...you shall be punish"

she grabs my head, on the cheeks, and stare at me on the eyes, she smiles and then give me a long loud kiss on the mouth before i even realize, i can barely breath because she kinda sucks my mouth and my tongue, preventing me from breathing

satisfied, she let go the kiss leaving some drool on me and her mouth, she then licks it and swallow some. while i, on the other hand, tried to catch my breath

"done...you naughty Xenon" standing up and walking towards her bed lying there

i tried to remember what had happenned just now, i touch my lips and checked my head

i wasn't trained for this, i kissed the princess! i'm just a knight!

i kneel down on my knees and pray to the king's soul, i hope he doesn't want my blood now

"Xenooon!"

"yes Estia?"

"it's hooooot here!"

"no it's not! it's in the midnight and it's kinda freezing here!"

"it's hoooooooot!" she takes off one of her buttons

i widened my eyes, and then she takes off another button

"PRINCESS!"

"eh?"

"you shouldn't do that! i'll take a fan to cool you off!" i grabs a nearby fan, which surprisingly, it's there

but when i am close enough to the princess, she wrestles me to her bed with an amazing strength, and the she laid on top of me

"why should we need a fan? when we have this cold armor?" rubbing her cheeks on my armor

"princess! the king is going to beat me to pulp!"

"ah...papa?...umm...yes...he likes you, why would he hit you?"

"besides..."she place her arms around my neck

"i need a king to rebuild Elysia" looking at me on the eyes

she's so drunk that her cheeks are red and her skin is hot, she's sweating and she's breathing heavily that i can smell her...she's...sexy?

but it needs to end here...sorry princess Estia...i really do

"pardon me princess"

"eh?"

i push her from me, but gently, where she lands on the other side of the bed, i take the bedcover off and roll her up like a caterpillar, and using the remaining rope i find near me, i tie her up tightly, in where she's struggling to be free

i bow down in front of her

"i am deeply sorry princess, i really do"

"meehh! it's really really hot here!"

"i'm forced to do so, sorry princess"

"Xenon..."

"yes my lady?"

"CALL ME ESTIA NAUGHTY XENON!" and a moment later, she breaks lose the rope i tied

"how?! Estia! how!"

"tch...i've been trained to release ropes back there, to prevent me from kidnaps..." and then she steps forward me where i step backwards

"and you...you tied it too easy" she says when we're just an inch and my back touches the wall

"aaaah..."

"Xeennooonn...you're soo naughty! i'm going to punish you remorseless" and the next thing i remember, i am thrown to bed and tied up, and when i finally realized what happenned, i can't move anything

"there there..."

"PRINCESS!"

"ah...you called me princess, i'll punish you now then!"

i struggle with all of the strength and panick i have

"struggle is futile...accept your punishment" laying down above me while saying so

"Estia! please!"

"Xenon...you're freezing...and i'm burning...you need my heat and i need your coolness, why you're scared?"

"...i...am not worthy to you princess, i-"

"that's it, your punishment starts now"

she hugs me tight to feel the coolness of my armor...and she was right, i feel warm and comfortable while she does so

"Xenon..."

"yyy..yes?"

"hehehe, you look cute" and then she crawls my body to face me directly

"now...go back to sleep" and the next thing i know, she fell asleep right beside my head.

that is...lucky?

now i know why she shouldn't drink even a drop nor a sip, she's a dangerous cat if she did

i felt sleepy because of the sensation and the warmth i feel, on the other hand, i should stay awake to keep us from harm.

but nothing is defeating this feel...i felt asleep right away in a couple of minutes

-next morning-

"Xenon!"

a pinch landed in his face

"Xenon!"

another pinch landed on his face

"XENON!"

and now 2 pinches strikes harder on both of his cheeks, which wakes him up

"what is it princess?!"

"how are you tied up here?! what happenned last night?"

"umm..."

"all i remember is after i drank the beer, which is tasty...i feel so tired and so sleepy...so i decided to sleep, i dreamed you kissed me?...and now, you and i are here"

"oh umm nothing really...nothing" Xenon tried not to mantain eye contact

"hmm...i'm not releasing this rope until you tell me"

"eh?! umm...nothing happenned! i just tied myself so i don't mess the bed"

"by yourself?"

"yeah"

"this tight?"

"uh huh"

"while i sleep above you?"

"uh...huh..."

"and a mess on these bed?"

"..."

"*sigh* fine...let's just go enjoy the sunlight " she said while getting up from the bed and untie Xenon

"princess...about yesterday-"

she hushed him and said

"later...let's just enjoy the sunlight first"

and so the couple steps to the balcony and examines the land and the scene...it was beautiful, but now, it's ashes and rubble everywhere, the couple thinks how can they rebuild their lost kingdom, and when will it be done?

but until they see a further view from the dead city and examine more, they soon forget the sight in front of them

what they saw is that mountains filled with flowers, birds and rabbits playing with no worries, and all of them in the middle of the warm soft sunshine.

"Xenon..."

"yes Estia?"

"promise me two things"

"i will"

"take me to that small hill later after breakfast" she points at the small hill, where Xenon kissed her when they were kids

"i shall obey"

"and the second..." she turns herself to Xenon and hugs him from behind

"please let me be yours and you be mine forever" she whispered slowly

"what is it Estia?"

"nu huh, nothing"

and so the couple enjoyed the view, pleasant and pleasure, happy and excited, that is all they've got from the view. Estia hugged Xenon, and Xenon unconsciously holds her hands

but beyond happiness, both of them knew that there's one feeling that can't be denied, one feeling that can't be revealed, or maybe that one feeling may someday be revealed

the feeling that makes them both wishes this must stay forever and ever after

yes,

that one special feeling is love

...

Only that Xenon might be proven difficult to reveal it

* * *

yeah, how was that? thou shalt comment in review box!


End file.
